1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge, preferably for hinging a door or flap to a carrying wall of a furniture corpus, comprising a cup-shaped hinged hinge member and a hinge bracket, which is articulatedly connected to the hinge member by two links and is adapted to be mounted on the carrying wall by a carrying plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a hinge has been disclosed, e.g., in German Patent Specification 34 42 421 and in corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,979, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. During an opening movement of a door which is hinged by such a hinge, the door performs a pivotal movement, during which also the outer edge of the narrow end face on the hinge side of the door is moved outwardly beyond the space which is occupied by the end portion of the door when it is closed. That movement can usually be tolerated because under normal conditions the narrow end face on the hinge side of the door is adjoined by a free space or because a sufficiently large gap is provided between said end face and the adjacent end face of an adjacent door or other adjacent structural part. As a result, under such conditions, the outer edge of the narrow end face will not strike against an obstacle as the door is opened. But problems may arise if, for instance, a thick door is separated only by a narrow gap from an adjacent door or an adjacent structural part, or if ornamental bars or other ornamental elements have been mounted on the outside broadside of the door, so that the door has a larger thickness or is provided with projections in said region.
Published German Application 31 00 526 discloses a hinge in which the hinged hinge member is held by two links, one of which is guided by means of side pins in a guide slot, which is formed in the rear portions of side portions of the base plate. A slider is guided in side grooves of the bipartite link and is articulatedly connected by the other link to the hinged hinge member. Pins are carried by the intermediate portion of the first link and extend through a V-shaped slideway of the base plate and carry pins, which mesh with rack portions of the base plate and of the slider. As the first link and the slider, which is connected to the second link, are pulled away from the base plate, the slideway, owing to its V-shaped curvature, will impart to the first link a pivotal movement relative to the base plate and the hinged hinge member can thus be pivotally moved through an angle of about 180 degrees. However, this known hinge does not constitute a four-pivot hinge of the kind described first hereinbefore, and the displacement and pivotal movement can be imparted to the first link only by slideways, which constitute two tracks, and expensive means for transmitting motion.
In the hinge disclosed in German Patent Specification 637,723, a movable hinge arm is provided with a link, which is articulatedly connected to a slider, which is longitudinally slidably guided in the fixed hinge arm. At its free end, the link is articulatedly connected to a further link, which, at its other end, is pivoted to the fixed hinge arm adjacent to the rear end of the guide for the slider. This known hinge is also not a four-pivot hinge of the kind described first hereinbefore, and its movable hinge arm is pivoted to a slider, which is longitudinally slidably connected to the fixed hinge arm, which is not adapted to perform a pivotal movement in addition to its translational movement.
Published German Application 27 49 288 discloses a wide-angle hinge which has links crossing like scissors and in which one of the crossing links is articulatedly connected at its forward end to the hinged hinge member, whereas the rear end of the link is articulatedly connected by a coupling member to a rising portion at the rear end of the carrying plate.